The present invention relates to an induced current-proof detonating system and method and more particularly to a detonating system and method in which the possibility of a premature explosion from current induced in the conductor connecting the control site to the remote explosive by natural or man-made electromagnetic fields is significantly reduced.
Conventionally, explosive devices such as dynamite are generally detonated at a remote location by the manual operation of a switch at a control site. By the operation of the switch, power is supplied by an electrical conductor to the detonating device. This electrical conductor is, for safety reasons, often of considerable length and the individual connecting the conductor to the detonator is in danger of premature detonation until he can clear the area. This danger exists even when the conductor is not connected to the switch, because the conductor may act as an antenna and have current induced therein as a result of either natural (e.g., lightning) or man-made (e.g., radio telephone signals, power line coupling) electromagnetic fields or electrical fields (e.g., downed power lines). In addition to the injuries at blasting sites, the danger of premature detonation results in the loss of a significant number of man hours where safety requires that blasting operations be suspended because of sporadic local thunderstorm activity, the presence of citizen band radio transmissions, etc.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a novel detonator system and method in which the risk of premature detonation is materially reduced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel and inexpensive piston-type arming device for use in detonation systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel and inexpensive diaphragm-type arming device for use in detonation systems.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the claims and from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.